


Classical Conditioning

by johnboyegabombs



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, smut alluded to, why did it take so long for me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnboyegabombs/pseuds/johnboyegabombs
Summary: Based on a tumblr post (http://kims-possible.tumblr.com/post/109953115169/ludakristen-pauses-mid-bj-to-put-hair-in-bun-ok) which is basically about someone conditioning their bf to get a boner whenever they put their hair in a ponytail. So, here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sat half-finished on my hard drive since January, but it's finally finished. Enjoy.

Steve loved Bucky’s hair.

He loved running his hands through it while they lay and watched movies on the couch. He loved putting it up all fancy and doing French braids from YouTube tutorials. He loved tangling his fingers in it when they kissed or made out.

But there was something else about Bucky’s hair that had an effect on him.  
It began after the first time Bucky sucked Steve off (well, the first time in the 21st century) and they managed to get cum in Bucky’s hair, which proved an absolute bitch to wash out again (“This is the third time I’ve washed it, Steve, and there’s still bits that’re all sticky and disgusting!”).

So, logically, the next time Bucky went down on him, he tied his hair up into a ponytail. His hair remained cum-free. Everyone was happy. This happened on a number of occasions. Steve only noticed something out of the ordinary one evening when Bucky was cooking. They had Sam over (Bucky still wasn’t great at being around large numbers of people, but he liked Sam), and he was making chicken stir-fry. Steve was getting himself and Sam (who was sat in the living room watching a baseball game) a beer each, when Bucky casually pulled his hair back, tying it with the hair tie around his wrist to keep it out of his face. Steve felt blood rushing south. A blush dusted his cheeks. Oh shit, he thought. Bucky glanced over. When he realised what had happened, a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

“You alright there, Stevie?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well,” Bucky turned, facing Steve with his back to the stove, and approached his boyfriend.

“You’re lookin’ a little… flustered.”

“Nope. I’m fine,” and with that, he carried the beers through to the living room, praying to whatever deities exist that Sam wouldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dinner couldn’t get over and done with quick enough.  
Steve didn’t want to be rude and kick Sam out, but… well.  
When they did eventually say goodbye and shut the front door, Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Bucky and captured his lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

“What’s got you so hot n bothered?” Bucky asked, panting, when the kiss eventually broke.

“Just you,” Steve replied, equally breathless.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Twenty minutes later, they lay curled up together in their bed, naked, sated and rather sticky.

Bucky said with a grin, “It was the ponytail, wasn’t it?”

Steve hit him in the face with a pillow.


End file.
